


Universe of the Underground

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spoilers, Steven Universe & UNDERTALE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: Steven falls into the Underground like a Fucking doofus.WARNING: Major spoilers for Undertale AND Steven Universe (especially for info about Rose Quartz). As if anyone cares, though, right?Takes place after Garnet's Gay-Ass Wedding, and in an AU where the Diamonds didn't come immediately after said wedding.When the story is finished, everything will be condensed into 8 chapters. To make updates easier for now, everything is its own chapter.





	1. The Basils of Righting

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i was thinking of "what if steven went through the underground"  
> here we are  
> he's gonna go through the entire underground replacing frisk and basically Save The World (Arranged by Toby Fox)  
> enjoy or something idk
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: Major spoilers for Undertale AND Steven Universe (especially for info about Rose Quartz). As if anyone cares, though, right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/3/19: i edited the intro a bit because i was really unsatisfied with it. i'm a bit happier with it now and i don't immediately cringe reading it anymore, so, i hope everyone here also enjoys the changes!  
> thanks for reading, as always.
> 
> 3/4/19: i'm going through and adding some sensory details throughout the whole work, since i'm just going to use this for my 11th grade english shortstory assignment. once again, thank you for the support. chapters are in the works.

The morning sun gleamed over the grass and scattered trees, making it glisten within the very late morning. A team of four stride along the vegetation, not necessarily going anywhere specific.

"Aauughh, jeez," a disgruntled, feminine voice muttered. "I can't believe we lost it." She flailed a whip in frustration, with the wind smashing through her long, white hair out away from her purple skin in the process.

"Well, it is small." A tall, lean figure summoned a spear from the gem on her forehead. "It could very well be anywhere." She pointed to various places on the ground and into the distance with said spear to emphasize.

"The only way we'll be able to find it is if we split up." Another figure, with hair shaped like a black piece of toast and dawned a star pattern on her torso, paused in her walking. The rest of the group paused, with a young boy being a little late on the cue, bumping into the girls as they stood still as rocks.

"Pearl and Amethyst, you'll search over there." Both nodded as she pointed into a direction nearby, while Amethyst pulled on both ends of her flail, ready. "I will go by myself, and Steven..."

She glanced at the boy, who wore a red-pink t-shirt with a yellow star, matching sandles, and rolled up pants with soft, poofy dark hair.

"You can go alone if you'd like."

Steven immediately held a smile with the most intense excitement like a small child, yet, hadn't moved from his spot. It seemed it had been one of the slightly-rare moments of handling a dangerous situation on his own.

"--Garnet," Pearl raised with concern, "are you sure?" She had a hand go through her pointed pink hair in slight distress of something possibly happening to Steven.

She seemingly thought for a moment...

 

"Yes." Garnet laid a hand on Steven's shoulder, faintly smiling at him. "He can do this on his own. He's a gem, too."

Pearl, at first discomforted, relaxed after a moment. "Alright, then." As she prepared to head off, Amethyst whipped her... well, whip, and proceeded to use it as a lasso, latching itself onto a nearby Tree branch. She used it to swing as if she had hung onto a vine, yelling into the distance. Pearl twirled off to catch up with her, slightly frustrated. Garnet had turned and already been heading into a direction, resulting in Steven to go where the rest hadn't decided.

The thing the group had been searching for was, too, a gem. However, what made this gem stand out from the rest was the fact it acted like a monster, no longer acting like a person. This specific Monster Of The Day, however, was smaller than compared to most that had been dealt by the Crystal Gems before.

Steven had been wandering for a bit, doing some general searching, like looking under bushes, holes, you name it. He came upon a tree, and thought about climbing up it to search as well. _It can't climb, so, it wouldn't be anywhere in the trees._ He let the tree be and continued onward, letting the cool breeze push against his skin gently.

As he kept going, he eventually followed a pathway up to a mountain, leading into a cave of sorts. _Oh, it could have crawled into here!_ Steven ran into the cave, but ends up realizing how dark and warm the inside is.

"Gah, should have brought a flashlight..." Steven pulled out his phone instead from his pants pocket, and used it as a light source instead, stepping foot onto the rocky, vine-covered floor. He'd continue this search, checking under vines and rocks, until he had unwittingly tripped on a vine, dooming him to the Underground.

"AaaAAAAAAHH---!!" The boy was falling to his doom, at fast speeds. Without second thought, he attempted to cling onto vines, draping into the hole that lead deeper. He held his place there, thinking of ways to get back up...

The boy took a gander at below. He was already far down, compared to above, where, the light seemed so far away... it made him shiver.

Yet, he thought of an idea.

He gathered his strength, and, leaped up from the wall above like he was on the moon, leaping out of the hole--

"Ow!" A general shock-wave of absolute magical power shot through him, with his head coming in contact with... nothing? What was this, a barrier? It halted his progress to exit this hole, making him plummet downward.

The boy covered his head, trying to soothe the aching pain-- then, he realized, he'll need to soothe more than just that if he doesn't stop his falling speed!  _Think happy things, Steven!_

 

Steven's descent slowed dramatically, with him softly touching a bed of golden flowers. He took a moment to look back above, to the surface. The hole he came falling down from blessed him with warmth from some of the sunlight above. He was trapped here now. Something was  _keeping_ him here, but what...?

"Well, if I can't come back where I came from, might as well find another way out." Steven looked around, noting a grey, exit gateway at the end of a long, rocky, black hallway. He'd follow it, and enter. As Steven entered a room just like the one he fell into (minus the golden flowers), a singular, golden flower would pop out of the ground, making Steven jump.

"Ah-- oh, a flower...??"

"Howdy!" the flower greeted. "Golly, you seem awfully startled from someone like lil' ol' me! I'm Flowey, the flower!" He wore a huge, happy grin on his face.

"..Haha, sorry. I'm Steven. W-where I come from, flowers don't... normally talk." He nervously scratched at the back of his somehow-existing neck.

"Ohh, that's a shame. You see, things work differently here in the Underground!"

"--The Underground? That's where I am?"

"You fell through a hole in the mountain, didn't you?"

"..I mean, yeah, I guess I did. I tried to jump back up, but, there was... a wall in the way, like... it was invisible."

Flowey was confused by 'jump[ing] back up' there. What human could possibly jump that high?

"...Wait, you tried to jump out?"

"Oh, yeah! I sort of have floating powers, or, well... I can control how fast I fall. It's.. sort of complicated."

"....Right." the plant continued. "Anyways, if you want to go any further, you'll have to know how the Underground works!"

"O-oh, okay!" Steven relaxed. "How does it work?"

Flowey summoned little white pellets above itself. "Well, in the Underground, monsters will have... little white... friendliness pellets!"

"Friendliness pellets?" Something about that didn't seem right, Steven thought.

"Yeah! You gotta run into them! They're good!"

"Umm, okay." The flower would surround Steven with these pellets, with Steven foolishly running into them, getting hurt and taking damage in the process. "--Oww, hey, that hurt!" Steven brushed debri off only to be greeted with a contorted, creepy look of sheer evil.

It laughed at Steven. "You **IDIOT**.

"Who thinks you run into BULLETS, let alone fall for that at ALL? Who would waste an opportunity like this!? In this world, it's **KILL** or **BE** KILLED." More pellets surrounded Steven, who was panicking. Being attacked by a _flower_..?! _How's he going to protect himself...??_

 

 

 

"...What?"

Flowey was greeted with a transparent, pink bubble surrounding Steven. "How... how did you...??"

Steven put down the bubble, and looked at Flowey. "Why did you try to hurt me? I didn't do anything!" Flowey wore a paniced expression, which was only worsened by the quickening sound of footsteps in the distance. Flowey sunk back underground. "Hey, where are you going!?" Steven knelt to the grass, right where Flowey just was, almost expecting him to come back and tell him where he went off to.

A tall, white, furry monster with horns and a purple robe hurried into the basically empty room. As Steven rose back up, noting her appearance, her face wore the expression of concern. "Oh dear, are you alright? I heard some creature, seemingly threatening such a poor youth as you." She knelt down to Steven's height to meet him.

"Um-- h-hi, my name's Steven. And, I'm fine," he reassured. _Who is this giant woman? ...That looked like a goat?_

"I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins," the lady spoke, answering his inner questions. "Come, I will take you through the catacombs."

"..Uhh, okay." Toriel offered her hand to Steven, to which he took. He was getting a strong, motherly vibe off of her... which, was weird, because he never really had a mom in person, considering, he is his mom, in a way. How could he tell..??


	2. Stroy Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven explains the entire gem history to toriel and reveals Rose Quartz Is Pink Diamond!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the chapter titles are a refference to jelloapocalypse shut the fuck up

> "I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins," the lady spoke, answering his inner questions. "Come, I will take you through the catacombs."
> 
> "..Uhh, okay." Toriel offered her hand to Steven, to which he took. He was getting a strong, motherly vibe off of her... which, was weird, because he never really had a mom in person, considering, he is his mom, in a way. How could he tell..??

 

Toriel lead him through the ruins, up a tiny set of stairs gently coated with red leaves, and into a room with 6 switches on the floor with a switch on the wall. She pressed 4 switches in a certain pattern, and pulled the one on the wall, opening a door. "Each part of the ruins is engraved in puzzles. Come, I will lead you to the next." She would proceed into the other room, almost eager. Steven questioningly followed her.

In this humid room, were two rivers that had bridges for them each, accompanied with three yellow switches on the wall. Only two were labeled. It seems she wanted him to pull these levers, for some purpose. After completing each task, the spikes at the exit would proceed to be deactivated.

"Splendid job, Steven!" Toriel encouraged. "I am proud! Now, let's continue to the next room."

"--Wait, Toriel?" Steven called out to her.

"Hmm? Yes, dear?"

"What does this third switch do?" Steven pointed to the switch, next to the second one he just pulled. It was coated in some dust, presumably from not being used.

"Oh, that one is broken..." She admitted, nervously. "I am not sure how it ended up that way... not to mention, I have no idea what it was for."

"Oh, okay!" Content with the answer, Steven would gladly follow Toriel into the next room: a small, somewhat circular room with a single dummy. Thankfully, it wasn't as humid.

"For this one, you must talk to the dummy. Monsters will attempt to FIGHT you, and for that, you must be ready. Go on, give it a try!" ...Talk to a dummy? If monsters were going to fight him, sure, he'll talk it out, but, shouldn't he defend himself, too?

"Uh, Toriel? Not that I disagree, but... what about defending yourself?"

"--Oh, my mistake!" She blushed, noting that she forgot to say something. "In time, I will come to end the conflict. However, you must stall for time until I arrive."

"...Well, I appreciate that, but, I can defend myself."

"Oh?" She wore a confused look on her face. How? He had no weapon, and...-- he _can't_ hurt anyone!

Steven would assume a stance, holding his arm at a 90 degree angle in front of himself. He would then summon his shield, pink, and decorated with thorn-like patterns. It... it was pretty, and very reflective.

"--How... how on Earth did you do that, child?"

Steven's shield broke away, as if unsummoned. "Oh, well, I'm.. half human, half gem."

"...Gem?" Oh, oh dear. Does she not know what a Gem is? Oh boy, backstory time.

"Well, a gem, is like... a person, but, they have certain powers. Depending on their gem, they can summon different weapons, and they're different sizes. For example, um, my mom was a Pink Diamond, who was secretly a Rose Quartz-- that's.. also a long story, but, her weapon was a shield. When I was born, I inherited her gem, and her powers, so, I'm sort of... half of her." He lifted his shirt to show his gem. "I don't really have any of my mom's memories, so, at the same time, I'm... not her."

"Oh, oh dear..." Toriel would take in this information. Did this mean he had no mother? No mother to take care of him...? Oh, how alone he must feel! "I'm dearly sorry your mother is no longer around, Steven. It must be terrible to deal with..."

"...In all honesty, it's a pretty mixed bag. I never really know how to feel about my mom, because, she started a whole Gem war, 5000 years ago, and now a bunch of gems from space want to kill me, because they think I'm her, and... like I said, very complicated."

"...A 'gem' war?" How many wars happened on the surface while they were trapped here?

"Well, a gem war, between themselves. My mom wanted to protect the Earth, while everyone else wanted to colonize it, so she made this group called the 'Crystal Gems' to rebel against it."

"Ah... I see." Toriel knew it sounded like a heavy subject for someone his age, so, she attempted to switch the topic. "It sounds like these 'gems' are a lot like us monsters, in a way."

"Woah, really!?" Steven's eyes would sparkle as if they were stars.

"Actually, yes!" Toriel held out a hand, and a fireball would be conducted, softly ablaze. "Every monster has magic abilities and weapons unique to their SOUL. For example, I have fire magic."

"Ooh, that's so cool! Are you the only one with fire magic!?"

"Ahah, well... no, not exactly. There isn't many that do, in fact. Just me and... someone else." She had a look of distaste on the mention of 'someone else.'

"Oh, I see." Steven saw this was a touchy subject and stayed away from it. Toriel seemed to have forgotten about the dummy, so, she would take Steven into the next room, where, there would be a spike puzzle. The whole bridge was covered in them, where they stood right before it.

"...Uh, Toriel?"

"Ah, I'm afraid this puzzle could be... a little dangerous for you. Here--"

"Oh, it's fine, I can just jump over it all!"

"---What?" Steven would demonstrate by leaping infront of her, above all of the spikes on the bridge. "Steven, wait--!!" He slowly descended onto the other side of the bridge. Then, he realized... Toriel's stuck on the other side.

"O-oh, I just realized, you're still over there, uh, I'll come and get you--!"

"Nono, it's fine, dear!" Toriel went through a safe pathway through the spike puzzle, to meet Steven on the other side.

"...Oh, there was a safe pathway."

"Hahah, it is fine, dear." Toriel patted Steven's hair, and took his hand to lead him to the next room, which was... a very, very, very long hallway of nothingness.

Toriel glanced at Steven, who seemed content to have someone by his side, who was friendly. From what he described, it sounds like this child was through a lot... much, much too much for a child. He wouldn't need to do this test of independence, would he...?

No, no, she had a plan for him. She took a deep breath. "Steven, dear, I have a request for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I need you to...

...walk to the end of this hallway, by yourself."

"Huh?" Steven cocked his head, a little confused by this.

"I am sorry for this." Toriel sprinted quickly to the other end of the hallway, hiding right behind... a pillar. Steven immediately gave chase, attempting to follow her pace. Due to being an adult, Toriel definitely outran Steven.

"Wait! Why do I have to walk to the end of this hallway by myself??" He'd finally reach the end of the hallway, peering toward the pillar he saw her hide behind. Toriel immediately appeared from the pillar, greeting Steven.

"Greetings, Steven," she reassured. "Do not worry, I did not leave you."

"...I, uh, kinda already knew that. I saw you hide behind the pillar."

Toriel's cheeks flushed with pink, as she held a hand to her face. "A-ah, I see."

"Why did you do that..? Was there a reason?"

"Ah, of course!" She clasped her hands together. "It was... to test your independence. I have to attend to something, so... in the meantime, please do take this phone, in case something arises." Toriel held a cellphone in her hand, and handed it to Steven. Where it came from, nobody knows, even her.

"Oh, thanks! But, uhh.. I already have my own cellphone." He pulled out his personal phone from his pocket. "I can just add you on mine!" He held the gifted phone out to Toriel, wanting to return it. On further inspection, though...

...this thing is ancient!

"--Wait a minute, this phone is  _old!_ "

"Oh, is it?" Toriel knelt down to inspect the phone closer. "Ah, well, I suppose I haven't been out of the ruins in centuries..."

"--Centuries? As in,  _hundreds_ of years??" Steven's eyes glimmered with surprise.

"Ahah, well--"

"Wow, that's so  _cool!_ Monsters can live just as long as Gems!-- Which is, well, forever!"

"Ah, well, not all monsters live that long." Toriel took back the cell phone she originally gifted him.

"--...They don't?"

"...No." Toriel glanced to the side, with a saddened look on her face. "I'm afraid they don't. Certain monsters, such as myself, are granted immortality, because we are  _boss_ monsters. We only age if we... have children." A moment of pain crept onto her face, but, she pushed it away.

"Oh, I see..." Steven suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for asking about her immortality.

"...Well, I am sure you will be fine." She patted Steven's hair, as she rose. "I am unsure of how these new phones work, so, I will read aloud my phone number, and you can add me, alright?"

"Oh, okay! Hold on, I need to get to the screen." After fiddling around, he got to the 'add contact' screen. "Okay, read it out!"

Toriel read aloud her phone number, and Steven typed it in exactly. "Okay, now that I added you, it should work! Let me call you."

...

...Ring, ring...

"Ah, it had worked! Technology is still stunning to me, as it always was." Toriel accepted the call, to which Steven immediately hung up. Both put their respective cellphones away, as Toriel decided to head out of the room. "Now, I shall be back. Please, do not leave this room. I will call you once I am finished with my errands."

"Okay!"

Toriel left the room. Now, what to do in this spare time...?


	3. E-Samples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven figures out something to do

 

> "Now, I shall be back. Please, do not leave this room. I will call you once I am finished with my errands."
> 
> "Okay!"
> 
> Toriel left the room. Now, what to do in this spare time...?

 

Steven sat against the rough wall next to the pillar, trying to connect to the internet. No matter what he'd do, it wouldn't connect.

"Aghh, no connection... does that mean I can't call anyone, either?" Steven went into his contacts to call his friend, Connie. Maybe he can tell her where he is, and they can explore the Underground together!

... ... ...

... ... ...

The phone wasn't ringing, or going straight to voicemail. In fact, the call timed out. "Gaah, is there really no connection here!?" Steven shook his phone in semi-jokingly frustration, and sat his phone down.

...Maybe he could call Toriel to pass the time? Oh, but, didn't she say only to call in case it was important...?

 

...Steven called Toriel.

...Ring, ring...

"..Hello?" Toriel seemed to be a little occupied. Pans and other dishes were clattering in the background.

"Oh, hey, Toriel!" Steven greeted. It was strange the phone couldn't call anyone else, except her. Is it because of that barrier he hit earlier...? "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine! I'm ma-- doing errands and running chores."

"..Don't you mean, doing  _chores_ and running  _errands?_ "

"Ah hahah-- yes, I'm afraid that's what I mean... My bad!" Toriel laughed nervously over her mistake.

"Well, uh... is there anything I can do in the meantime, while I wait?" Steven tapped his fingers along the rocky, cool floor, observing the RUINS around him. It had a nice color purple to it. It reminded him of Amethyst.

"Well... oh, I have an idea! Why don't you pretend to be... a monarch! Rule over the leaf pile with a fist of iron!"

"...Leaf pile?" Steven peered into the next room, spotting a pile of red leaves. "Oooh, I see!"

"Hee hee, hopefully that is fun and occupies your time!" Click...

Steven got up and moved into the next room, towering over the leaf pile he approached. He made a fist, and held it with his other hand... "I am the king of leaves, and... I rule with a fist of  _iron!!_ " He gently punched the leaves!!

"...Maybe it would be better if Bismuth did that. Her hands  _do_ act like metal, sometimes." Steven took a glance to his left, noting a room with a bowl of candy on top of a stand surrounded by a moat. He entered this room, reading a little note left on the bowl.

_Take one._

"Oh, what kind of candy is this?" He took a piece, and observed the wrapping... no labels were found. The wrapping was a pink color, probably a strawberry, licorice flavor. He'd keep it for later, putting it in his pockets.

He left the room, passing the leave pile and entering the next area, encountering... what seems to be basically an empty room, with little, tiny rectangle holes on the walls. Peering into them revealed... nothing. Taking a better look at the floor in front of him, there were little cracks on the floor.

"If playing RPGs taught me anything, it's that stepping on those cracks will just lead me to a trap!!" Steven stepped back, in order to prepare for a leap to the other side, and he jumped into the air--! And made a perfect landing on the other side!

"Hup--! Well, that was easy!" He proceeded into the next room, with a rock, a button, and a longways spike trap, preventing those from progressing.

...

...If they couldn't jump.

"You know, it's kind of weird how most of these puzzles can just be avoided by jumping over them." Steven nonchalantly hopped over the spikes, skipping this puzzle. Entering the next room was... the same hole-puzzle room, except, bigger and longer. And harder.

"Agh, another??" Steven took a moment to think about where he should step, since its too long to jump over. He took a step on a tile, making him plummet to the floor below-- however, with his floating powers, he was able to make it less rough. Looking around, he noticed the leaves coating certain spots on the floor, seemingly forming a pathway...

Walking around, he noted a sign on a wall, above the leaves. Reading it, it said;  _Don't step on the leaves._

"...Ooooh, I get it! The leaves shape a path to solve the puzzle!" To practice and memorize the pattern, he'd try a few times to walk in the pathway, and, decided to hop back up through the hole he fell through.

Hopping back onto solid ground, he would nervously walk the pathway he practiced from the floor below. Being so focused on not making a misstep and falling, he accidentally ran into someone.

"Ah-- oh, sorry, uh..." A frog monster stood in front of him, colored white, with a shy face.

"...What's your name?"

...No response, just some croaks.

"Well, since you can't talk... I'll call you 'Froggit'!"

Suddenly, Froggit prepared itself for what seems like... to be a leap. At Steven??? He noticed this, and ducked, with the Froggit jumping right over him.

"Woah, woah, wait, what are you doing? Are you... Do you want to play, or something? We could be friends, if you want...!" The frog didn't seem to understand what Steven said, but, it somehow seemed... flattered? It didn't seem to want to fight anymore. It croaked, and, waved farewell to Steven, as it hopped off on the correct path, away from Steven.

"Oh? Oh, well, cya!!" He waved goodbye, and, went back to focusing on the path...

...

He forgot the pattern. " _Gaaah,_ curse you, very nice Froggit!!!" He tried to go with his ~~gem~~  gut feeling, and would successfully complete the puzzle, being on the other side...!

...Actually, he made a misstep and had to jump back up to where he was. But, he did finish it, after a quick reminder!

"Well, that wasn't too bad! Hup--! Onto the next room!" He turned 180 degrees, and headed straight into the next room-- a similar one from before, except the spike trap was on a bridge, which was used to cross a river.

...Steven skipped that room, too, and headed straight into a small room, with a desk holding a triangular chunk of cheese.

 "Huh? A whole chunk of cheese...?"  _Why would this be here...?_ Steven glanced around, to spot a hole in the room, across from the table. Steven peeked down, peering into it. Listening closely, he heard... a little squeak, of a mouse!

"Aww, there's a little mouse in here! Maybe it wants that cheese!" Steven would take the cheese, and set it down in front of the hole, to see the mouse come out and sniff it; inspecting it.

Steven saluted, and turned to leave. "You're welcome!" He'd march straight into the next room, where it would be a leaf pile, with a ghost laying upon it.


	4. a chatper

> He'd march straight into the next room, where it would be a leaf pile, with a ghost laying upon it.

_A ghost? Weren't those... fake? Not real?_ Steven cautiously approached it, and, realized he probably  _could_ jump over them. Asking politely to move out of the way sounded to be the best option.

"Um, hey, mister... ghost? Could I get past, please?"

The ghost noticed Steven's appearance, and, immediately 'sat' up, surprised. " _oooh... i'm in the way....._ " The ghost started crying acidic tears, and upon falling, some would hit Steven's feet. He took a sudden step back ("Ow, ow!"), and, noticed the source of the pain was the tears.

"Woah, woah, what's wrong? Y-You're not in the way, you're just... uh..." Technically, he was in the way, but, not that was necessarily bad!!! "--B-but, it's okay!"

" _oohh...?_ " It perked up from looking at the floor sadly, and up at Steven.

"..Yeah! I mean, I never knew ghosts were real, but, you look pretty cool for a ghost!"

A smile crept onto the ghost's face. The tears started to dry. " _you think sooo...?_ "

"Yeah! No need to feel down- just ride an  _escalator_ to  _lift your spirits!_ "

" _...heh heh..._ " Aww, it put a smile on their face! " _i have an idea. here, let me try something..._ "

The ghost cried again, but, this time, they went... upwards, against gravity. They collected together to create.. a top hat! " _i call it... dapper blook...._ "

"I love it!!"

The ghost broke into a genuine smile. " _usually, i come to the ruins because no one's around... but, today, i met someone nice._ "

"You're pretty nice, too! Say, what's your name? I'm Steven!"

" _...napstablook._ "

Steven offered a hand, for a handshake. Napstablook awkwardly took it with his ghost nub he just made, and, they shook 'hands.'

" _well... i have to go, so... byyeeee..._ " They faded away, and with that, Steven waved "Goodbyyeeee!!"

"Man, what a nice ghost. Are all ghosts that nice?"

Suddenly, Steven's phone began to rang. Answering it, it was Toriel.

"Hello, Steven!" She seemed a little less busy.

"Hi, Toriel! Are you finished with those errands yet?"

"Ah, no, not exactly... Actually, I was about to ask, what do you prefer? Cinnamon, or butterscotch?"

...Cinnamon, or butterscotch? Well, cinnamon was... cinnamon-ey, but butterscotch was a sugary-buttery mix! Hmm...

"Well, I don't really have a preference, I like both!"

"Oh, I see, thank you!" Click...

Steven took a single step forward, before feeling his phone vibrate again.

"Ah, I forgot, dearly sorry! You don't have any allergies to cinnamon, do you?"

Steven thought back, to see if he ever had an allergic reaction. "Well, no, I don't think I do."

"Alright. Thank you!" Click... Oh, Toriel, what a... parent.

Instead of taking a left, Steven headed straight, straight into a Spider Bake Sale. Two webs were in the room, with a sign right in front. Respectively, it read;

_Spider Bake Sale_

_All proceeds go to real spiders._

"Oh, a bake sale...?" Steven dug into his pockets for cash. He found about two $5's and one $10. "I don't know if you guys have normal currency like on the surface, but, I'm sure this is worth something!" He'd set $5 into one spider web, to which a spider climbed down and gave him a donut.

Steven gasped. "A  _donut!?_ This is the best--!" He'd eagerly grab it, and take a bite out of it. They were pretty good, maybe even better than The Big Donut's! Sweet, sugary, and covered in sprinkles! Even better, the color of the whole thing was purple, which was very appealing to the eye (and reminded him of Amethyst again)!

"Gosh, that was  _great_ ," Steven finished his last bite of the Spider Donut, healing all HP. "Man, Amethyst would love these. Thanks for the donut, spider!" He'd wave bye to the spider, and head out of the room, taking a right (which would be the left he needed to take earlier).

A sign! He'd go up to read it.

_Did you miss it? Spider Bakesale down and to the right._

_Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!_

... _Of_ spiders? Steven shivered, realizing he just basically ate a donut made of spiders.  _Maybe I'll pass on having one. Amethyst would still like it though._

As Steven continued through the room, he met three Froggits. "Ooh, three Froggits! Oh, that's so cute!" Of course, Steven couldn't understand them, and vise versa. However, something caught his eye...

A crack in the bottom of the wall behind them, was a small, tiny, ant-sized Froggit. Steven got down on the floor to see it. "Oooh, you're so  _tiny!_ " Steven gently pet it with his finger, being careful not to crush it.

Eager to explore the rest of the Ruins, he'd hop back up, and dash into the next room-- running into a shy, bug-like fairy with antennas. It winced, noticing it bumped into Steven.

"Hey, hey, wait--! It's okay, sorry for running into you!" Steven tried to calm it, but, it got so scared, it flew off. "Aww, they seemed so shy." Steven kept going forward, and proceeded to skip the next few rooms of spike puzzles, pondering what to name it.  _I don't know why, but, Whimsun sounds like a good name._

Eventually, Steven entered a room that branched into two-- one that seemed to lead to a house, with a black tree in front, and another that lead to another place, but, where...? Exploring the other place before the house is probably the best choice. Besides, he could probably accidentally run into Toriel there, so... Steven went that way.

Entering the room, he noted a Froggit at the entrance. He waved hello, as he entered.

 

It was an outstanding view, what seemed to be an old, abandoned city below. Still themed with the color purple, and spanned what seemed... forever. It looked really cool! " _Wow,_ this view is... great."  _Gosh, if only there was a way to actually get there, without having to float all the time to get back and forth..._

After a few minutes of looking at the view, he noticed a toy-like knife on the floor. What's this doing here...? Steven took it and somehow put it in his pocket. Maybe someone lost it. He can return it, right?

Finally heading to the house with the tree in front, he noticed Toriel emerging from the doorway. "Ah, I feel bad for leaving Steven alone for so long... and that small, white puppy took my phone for so long, so I couldn't call him..." As she reached to get her phone, she noticed Steven's appearance. "Oh, oh Steven! You made it through the ruins without my guidance...!?"

"--I'm fine, I'm fine! Nobody hurt me, promise! It was easy to skip over the spike traps, since I could just jump over them." Steven tried his best to reassure her, to, which, it worked.

"Well... considering you look just as fine as before, I'll take your word for it. Now, follow me, I have a surprise for you...!" Toriel took Steven's hand, and took him into her home.


	5. spoilers: steven kills toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you heard the title

 

> "--I'm fine, I'm fine! Nobody hurt me, promise! It was easy to skip over the spike traps, since I could just jump over them." Steven tried his best to reassure her, to, which, it worked.
> 
> "Well... considering you look just as fine as before, I'll take your word for it. Now, follow me, I have a surprise for you...!" Toriel took Steven's hand, and took him into her home.

The first room of the home was a nice, tan color, with the bookshelves and pottery with plants matching this color theme. It all looked very pretty to Steven.

"Welcome to my home, Steven!" Toriel beamed with excitement. "Come with me, I have something to show!" She dragged Steven by his hand, forgetting he can walk on his own for a moment ("Ah, ah, okay!").

The two stood in a long, yellow themed hallway, in front of a yellow door. This was one of the three yellow doors in this hallway. Toriel would reach for the doorknob, and, open the door...

It was a bedroom, themed with a red-pinkish color. A drawing of a flower in these colors hung on the wall, above a little shelf with shoes of many sizes. A photo of a small, white dog was pictured in a frame on the top of the shelf. The bed in the corner of the room sported a small toy box in the front of it, with a small range of toys to play with.

For some reason, this room reminded Steven of... someone.

"Your very own room!" Toriel blurted out, and clasped her hands together with a smile. "You can stay here, with me. Perhaps, even take a nap?"

"Well, I'm not  _that_ tired, but..." Wait,  _his own room?_ He already had a 'room,' back in Beach City, with the Gems, and--

"Wait, what do you mean by my own room?" His confused tone alarmed Toriel.

"Ah... Well, you need somewhere to stay, do you not?"

"...Well, I guess for now, I do." That barrier he hit isn't going to go away any time soon, and, it would be helpful to have someone to fall back on, in case something bad in this... 'new' world happened. Out of anyone, Toriel should know the most of this place, right?

"Splendid! If you need me, I will be in the living room on my reading chair." She gently rubbed through Steven's hair with affection, as if he were her own child...

...

She walked out of the room, back into the yellow hallway, from where they came from. Now, what is there to do in this bedroom?

Steven looked at the toy box. Generic toys, surprisingly fitting the red-pink theme of the room, were in the box. The box itself was labeled "Cool Toys."

...None of them were interesting at all! Steven moved from that, to the pink dresser in the room. He opened it to find green shirts with yellow stripes and a yellow collar.  _Green shirts with yellow stripes...? Was someone here before me?_ Before pondering any more about it, Steven gently closed the closet, and moved onto the shelf with many shoes.

These shoes were mainly smaller than his size. They were all close-toe'd, which means, not sandles. A pair of shoes were boots, another were generic shoes... nothing interesting here.

Upon further inspection, the drawing of a flower was signed by someone, but, it was faded out and smudged. Hard to make out anything. "...Well, whoever they were, they're a pretty good artist!"

In reality, there wasn't much to do in this room. It felt like there were many people before him in this room before, too. Worst of all, a lot of objects were... pink. Certainly didn't help him with the reminders of his mom.

...Well, Pearl's hair is pink! Think about that.

...

...That was fun.

Steven hopped onto the bed, wrapped himself in the soft blankets, and gently closed his eyes...

 

* * *

 

 

With a gentle flutter of the eyelid, Steven rubbed his eyes and yawned. The lights in the room were off. He took off the covers, and almost stepped in some pie.

...Wait, pie?

"...Huh?" Upon further inspection, it was freshly baked, brought not too long ago. It also smelled of cinnamon and butterscotch.

"... _Ooooh,_ that's why she asked me that question!" Steven remembered back to when Toriel called for his preference on cinnamon or butterscotch. No wonder she asked! She wanted to make a pie for him! How sweet.

Not wanting to make a mess on the covers, or in the room in general, he lifted the plate and wandered out of the bedroom. Going the direction to where he originally came from, and going straight, into what he seemed to be the living room.

It had a nice, tan-colored table on the left, meant for dining, while on the other side of the room was a fireplace, accompanied by a bookshelf and Toriel in her reading chair. As Steven made it to the table and sat his plate, Toriel lifted from her book.

"Oh, awake so soon, I see?" She adjusted her red reading glasses.

"Hah, yeah." Steven pulled out a chair, one closest to Toriel, and propped himself in it. Coincidentally, it was his size, perfect for a child. "Is this... pie, with butterscotch and cinnamon in it?"

"Yes! I baked it while you were asleep, and before you went through the ruins to my home." Without Steven noticing, she had gotten up and brought a fork for him, setting it next to the plate.

"Oh, thanks!" Steven immediately picked it up and cut into his slice of pie, taking a bite into it.

Like expected, it was a good blend of butterscotch and cinnamon, considering the scent. However, it somehow tasted... even better than expected? The whipped cream on the top probably helped with that.

" _Mm,_ this is good!" Steven spoke with a mouthful. Toriel giggled, and thanked him.

"After spending so long in the ruins, I suppose you get good at the things you do," she humbly added.

The whole house smelled and felt like _home._ The colors made it look like a home, the smell of pie made it smell like a home, the texture of the wooden chair made it feel like home... It was nice.

...Wait, _'spending so long in the ruins'?_

"...How long have you stay in the ruins?" From her tone and the way she worded it, it sounded like to Steven that she was here for... well, a majority of her life. Her long, immortal life.

"Ah... well, for... many, many years now." She cast aside a somewhat saddened look. "It's often very lonely here, so, to pass the time, I often practice on baking..."

Wait, is she... lonely?  _Aww, but she's so nice!_

"What about other monsters in the ruins? Don't you talk to them...?"  _Like Froggit, or, uh, Whimsun!_ Steven took another slice of the slice of pie, and would take a bite.

"I'm afraid most monsters are intimidated by me here." She sighed. "I know they don't say anything, but... I could just feel it from the looks in their eyes."

"..But you're so  _nice,_ how are they intimidated by you?"

"I am unsure, but, that is how things are."

Things felt... awkward now. Toriel seemed so lonely, and to only ask to leave to find another way out, it would break her heart. Maybe... maybe spending some more time with her would help things out!  _And maybe, after I'm close enough with her, she can let me go!_

Steven finished his pie, thanked Toriel for it, and went into the yellow hallway.

_...Where is her room?_ If he can find her room, he can find things to connect with her about without feeling awkward, and, make a good connection! He opened the second door he encountered in the hallway, and peered quietly inside.

It was a blue, pretty room, giving him the immediate reminder of Sapphire and Lapis. A bed, queen sized, was in the corner, while on the right of it, was a dresser, presumably for makeup. The left of Steven, is another corner, but most importantly; a desk with a blue book, with many things written inside. It was open right to the middle, with something circled in red.

_I know I shouldn't really be in her room, but, I've got reasons._

...

_And I want to know what's in that book._

He peered over, reading the contents from the book. Everything was basically puns, from mom puns to others. The one circled, however...

_Why did the skeleton want a friend?_

_Because he was feeling bonely!_

Steven could hold back a laughter, and let loose some giggles. She's into puns, huh?  _Steven can play at that game._ Taking one last look around the room, nothing else seemed to be too catching to the eye. He left the room, and quietly closed it, heading for the third and last door. Upon approaching it was a note attached...

_Room under renovations._

Curse you, renovations! Luckily, right next to that door was a mirror. Steven walked up to it and looked into it.

 

It's you!

 

How interesting. Steven looked like Steven.

 

He returned back to the living room, where Toriel still was upon her reading chair, glasses and all. He decided to greet with a pun. " _Pie-_ 'm  back!"

Toriel's reactions were satisfactory. "Hee hee, oh, having  _pun_ now, are we?"

"You bet'cha!" Finger-guns.

"...Actually, is there any board games we can play?" Maybe playing a game with her would help things along. Puns get awkward and sometimes annoying fast.

"Ah, I... I would love to, but, I no longer have any board games. I... left the-- threw them away a long time ago."

"Oh, that's okay! We can still do something else! Why don't we go outside the Ruins and explore a bit?"

Wrong move.

"...Ah, I'm afraid, you cannot. I cannot as well." Her brows furrowed, showing a saddened expression. This sudden expression change was a little sudden to Steven.

"..Huh? Why not?"

She sighed. "I have to watch for humans, in case they fall... I have to protect them."  _She has to protect 'them'? From who? Does she ever even leave the ruins?_

Steven thought for a moment which he should ask. Finally, he decided. "Do you ever leave the ruins...?"

Toriel cast a sad glance. "I cannot. I haven't left in a long time. As mentioned, I have to protect every human that falls."

"..From who?"

"..." Toriel's silence made Steven feel bad.  _I_ have  _to know, though! What is she hiding from me?_

"What is out there that you have to protect me from?"

"...I, ah... I don't know if I can answer that, Steven."

"Why not?"

A moment of silence.

"...L-look, I don't want to be mean, or rude, but, what is it that you're hiding?

"Why is there a closet with someone else's shirts in there?

"Why is the shelf filled with shoes not even my size at all?" Steven worried he was making Toriel upset, but, at the same time...

...

"...There are a lot of things you do not know." Toriel's face was written with guilt.

"Can't we just talk about this?"

 

"..I have something to attend to. Please stay here." She solemnly stood from the chair with a look hard to read, and headed off from the living room.

"Wait, Toriel--!" Steven chased after her, as she went into the next room, and headed down the stairs. He would follow pursuit.


	6. he's gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven leaves his adoptive mother

>  "..I have something to attend to. Please stay here." She solemnly stood from the chair with a look hard to read, and headed off from the living room.
> 
> "Wait, Toriel--!" Steven chased after her, as she went into the next room, and headed down the stairs. He would follow pursuit.

Steven dashed down the stairs, leaning against the cold wall for extra balance. Following her, he'd shout down the dimly lit purple hallway for her. "Toriel, what are you doing!?"

"I am going to destroy the exit to the ruins. No one will ever be able to leave or enter through the ruins ever again."

"B---what!?" Why in the world would she do that?? She'd trap herself, him, --everyone! "Toriel, can't we just talk this out!? We-- you-- it doesn't have to happen like this!"

"There is no other way," She said, furthering down the hallway, with a stern voice. "If you leave, he, **ASGORE** , will kill you."

"----- _What!?!??_ " Someone was going to KILL him? They-- "But they don't even KNOW me!"

Toriel said nothing as she made a turn to the left, disappearing from Steven's view as she followed the hallway's path. He followed after her, to meet her, face-to-face with the door and herself. She held out both hands, creating fireball projectiles within them.

"Please, this is your last warning, Steven. Go back to your room." Her voice was... somewhat shaky.

"Just... please, let me out, you can even come with me! We can, maybe, talk something out with this 'Asgore' guy! We--"

" **Fine.** " This stern tone scared him almost out of his sandles. "If you want to leave so badly...

"Prove to me.

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Without hesitation, she whipped around, now facing Steven, firing fireball projectiles at him. With fire being sent into his direction, threatening his very being, Steven quickly put out his hands, and, with a pink flash...

 

> _". . . my mom was a Pink Diamond, who was secretly a Rose Quartz-- that's.. also a long story, but, her weapon was a shield. When I was born, I inherited her gem, and her powers, so, I'm sort of... half of her."_

...a shield, decorated with a thorn-like spiral pattern on it, appeared. It protected him from her own projectiles, something that would definitely hurt a human. Humans haven't had magic for a long time... and, despite Steven telling her about this...

...She shook her head, ignoring this. Toriel would approach this from a different angle, by surrounding Steven with her own fire magic. Can his shield counter  _that?_

"--Aah!" Steven quickly unsummoned his shield, and, a pink bubble, the size of his body, appeared and closed around him, bottom to top, like arose. It had shielded the magic attacks. How...?

Without much warning, he pushed out the bubble, making it bigger and bigger around himself, until it would pop, sending Toriel back a few steps. Suddenly, Toriel had second thoughts about this fight.

"Please, we don't need to fight!"

"You have no idea what you would be up against out there...!"

"Why!?"

" _Because!_ " She threw her arms to the side, fire magic being cast from her emotional state. "Thousands of years ago, he declared war on humans, your  _own_ kind! Without hesitation! Don't you care about that..!?"

\--Wait, 'Asgore' declared war on humans?

"Do you think a coward like he would ever want to sit down, have a cup of tea, and talk!?" Toriel's voice rose only higher with tension. "He hasn't retracted his statement then, he will not do so now! He does not deserve that kind of treatment, not after...

"Not after..."

...Toriel wore a defeated, hopeless expression on her face. Steven tore up inside at this, watching someone he cared about, yet, didn't even know very well feel hurt. A tear came to his eye.

 

...

 

A moment of silence.

 

"...You... you still want to leave, do you not?"

"....I... I guess so."

Toriel's frown turned into a smile, but, not one out of happiness. "Haha... even after all of these years, I cannot save a single child..."

Did she mean...? All of those shoes, shirts, and other stuff... those belonged to human children? They came through here, faced a situation like this, and... ended up dying for it, after leaving?

"...It'll be different this time. I... I have a shield, a bubble... I can protect myself." As Steven told her this, maybe... maybe it will be different. Her smile lightened, still almost as if her heart was broken.

"...Perhaps, Steven, it will be different this time. However, I must ask of you..." She knelt down to Steven's level, putting her hands on his shoulders. "When you leave, please, do not come back. I will lock the door behind you."

"--You're... not going to go?" Her hands were... comfortable, embracing.

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"...I guess this is goodbye, then." Steven unexpectedly hugged Toriel tightly, tears leaking from his eyes into her shoulder. Toriel would return the hug.

 

The hug ended, with the mutual lift of the grasps around each other. Toriel's shoulder was slightly wet from Steven tears.

"Hahah... I'm sure you will do great, Steven. You've shown me you are very capable of many things." She ruffled through his hair one more time, as she stood up. "Goodbye, now."

She would turn and walk a few steps forward to leave, but, she couldn't help to look back.

He sadly waved and smiled. "See you around."

 

"Heehee... see you around, as well."

 

Someone has to take care of those flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason there wasn't much of a fight was because toriel's a sad old lady who loves children, and steven is a sad boy who hates fighting. they just want to be happy. dont let the sad fight the sad
> 
> though he will fight papyrus. and undyne. don't worry about that
> 
> also sorry this is short


	7. oh my god shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super long delay and also short chapter. steven met sans and he's going to die.

 

> "Hahah... I'm sure you will do great, Steven. You've shown me you are very capable of many things." She ruffled through his hair one more time, as she stood up. "Goodbye, now."
> 
> She would turn and walk a few steps forward to leave, but, she couldn't help to look back.
> 
> He sadly waved and smiled. "See you around."
> 
> "Heehee... see you around, as well."
> 
> Someone has to take care of those flowers.

 

Steven pushed against the door, opening it. He'd enter the long, purple hallway. It... was long. Very long.

This whole walk would give him some time to think about everything, what had happened, and where he'll be going.... Actually, where is he?

No, wait, he's in the Underground. That's right.

"And, to get out... I just have to get past this 'Asgore' guy," Steven monologues. "I think."

He felt bad for leaving behind Toriel, but, nonetheless, he had to go forward.

 

...

 

...

 

 

"Wow, this hallway  _sure_ is long, huh..?" Man, if only Steven could teleport.

Eventually, he made it to the end. The room was similar to the one he met Flowey in...--

"Howdy!"

Oh, great. Speak of the devil.

"--Oh. Uhh... hey Flowey."

"So, how's that 'sparing' game going up for you, huh?"

"...What??" 'Sparing' game? "What do you mean..??"

"You spared her. You spared the life of the single person, so you played by your own rules." Steven would listen in silence, trying to make this all out, with a confused look.

"Oh, do you not know? About **SAVING** and **RESETTING**?" He'd give a look that would make Steven feel like an idiot.

"...Like a video game???"

"Exactly, my friend! But, you'll find out sooner or later." Flowey shot a cocky grin. "Just don't get too cocky." He'd pop back into the ground, leaving an unsettling atmosphere.

"...Well, okay. Weird talking flower saying I can 'save' and 'reset' like a game..." Steven nervously and quickly exited the door to the front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Steven pushed the doors in front of him, with some struggle. He'd finally push one open, and lean against it, closing it. Strangely, it was... sort of chilly out. Cold, even.

He shivered, and took note of everything around him. Snow covered the ground, with very faint tracks all over on it.

"...I should probably go get a jacket from Toriel." Steven would turn around and try to pull open the door, but, no matter what he did, it would not budge. He was stuck out here now.

"..Gaah, what!? It's stuck!??" Ugh, what is he supposed to do now?

...Aha, his phone! Steven can call her! He'd dig into his pocket and open up his phone, calling Toriel's number...

 

Ring, ring...

 

...

 

But nobody answered.

 

"Wh-- why won't she answer...??" He'd try to call her a few times more, to no avail. What terrible timing.

"Uugh, what do I do now..?" He'd think about a plan... perhaps, he could go forward and find a town, and buy a jacket for now... yeah, that's a good idea!

Steven sneezed and trudged forward. Looking ahead, he'd notice the pathway was, once again, very long.

"Ghh, what's with these really long hallways and paths!? Does everyone just... like to walk for 5 minutes to go somewhere??" Steven wasn't truly irritated by this, but, more or less, he found it inconvenient.

Steven would eventually spot a thick, long stick on the ground. For fun, he would try and break it...

It was too tough to break. Nonetheless, it was fun to try. He'd walk past it, spotting a little gate and bridge ahead--

 

_Snap!_

 

Steven yelped and turned around, now noticing the stick on the ground absolutely  _snapped in half._ "W-what???"

He'd immediately run to it, inspecting the stick. "How did it snap?? Who... what did that????" Scared out of his mind, he put his hands on his arms, shivering. Upon closer inspection, no ordinary person could have broken this stick... It was too thick. Someone must've hit it, or, wacked it against something, right??

"...M-Maybe a rock, or, a monster came and broke it." Steven tried to ease his mind and get it out of his thoughts, as he turned around and continued forward.  _Just focus on getting to a town._

Steven just focused on the sounds of his sandles trudging through the snow. In a way, it was sort of relaxing...

_... Scrunch, crunch ..._

Steven stopped dead in his tracks, with the steps vanishing a second after. W-was... someone... following him?

He turned around sharply, and hollered, "Is anybody  _following_ me???" To nobody's surprise but Steven's, nobody was behind him. Though, there were tracks...

"...I-it's... just my imagination, isn't it?" Steven nervously laughed. "Ahah, oh, Steven! Always jumping to conclusions!" He'd turn back around and keep going forward.

Finally, the gate! "I can just get out of here, go to a town, and, buy a jacket. That's all I have to--"

Steven froze, as he heard the returning sounds of footsteps in snow. He couldn't muster any energy to turn around and face whoever was walking toward him.

Eventually, he could basically  _feel_ the figure was right behind him.

 

"Human." Steven shuddered. The voice was a deep, creepy tone.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal..?

"Turn around, and shake my hand."

Steven took a deep breath, and, looked downward, not wanting to look at whoever was talking to him. He saw the white hand in front of him...

He'd reach out, and place his hand on theirs, gripping tightly...--

_Pbbbbpbppth!!_

"heheheh, oh, the old whoopee-cushion in the hand trick." W--what? Where did that edge on his voice go? "it's  _always_ funny."

The figure was... suddenly relaxed?? Steven looked up, with the most confused look on his face. Upon observing, the figure resembled a skeleton, with a cartoony-like face, with a great, goofy grin. This whole look, along with the blue hoodie and basketball shorts.... and _slippers???_

"Pffheheh!" Steven laughed, still a bit on edge. The guy who made him scared for his life was... this short, cartoony skeleton???

"heh, sorry about scarin' ya, i needed that buildup for the joke." He'd put his hand back into his pocket, presumably where they were before. "the name's sans, sans the skeleton."

"Eheh.. it's fine. I-I'm Steven. The, uh, mostly human."

"..huh, mostly human?" Steven's going to have to explain this to  _everybody,_ won't he? " well, that sounds like an interesting and long story."

"It sure is."


	8. oh my god its sans undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven faces papyrus deltarune and sans undertale. he screams in insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, sorry for the delay! got really depressed for a while but i want to pick this up again in highlight of the new steven universe episodes. hopefully i churn out more chapters!

> "heh, sorry about scarin' ya, i needed that buildup for the joke." He'd put his hand back into his pocket, presumably where they were before. "the name's sans, sans the skeleton."
> 
> "Eheh.. it's fine. I-I'm Steven. The, uh, mostly human."
> 
> "..huh, mostly human?" Steven's going to have to explain this to  _everybody,_  won't he? "well, that sounds like an interesting and long story."
> 
> "It sure is."

 "well, at least you seem pretty human, huh?" Sans took a moment to observe Steven and his appearance.

"Ahah, yeah.." Steven rubbed his chubby arms, chilly. He took note of Sans, wearing his jacket.  _Does he feel cold...? Do skeletons even feel cold???_

Sans shrugged, and relaxed his shoulders. "well, hate to say it, but my bro's a human-hunting fanatic."

Steven jumped, stuttering a "W--what??" Human-hunting....?? _Gee, Toriel_ was _right about it being dangerous out here._

Sans noted the child's tense posture and startled voice. "ah, don't worry, 'kid," he comments, putting a hand on Steven's shoulder. "i was supposed to be watching for humans, too." That wasn't very reassuring, especially with Sans looking into the distance for a moment. Steven turned around, trying to follow the skeleton's glance. A figure had been heading toward their way...

"say, i think that's him." Steven gasped as Sans, now with both hands, patted his shoulders. "go through this gate-thingy, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." The two sped through the wide gate and encountered a lamp, seemingly nonfunctional, standing in front of... well, a stand. "quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

Steven, hesitant at first, agrees and decides to hide behind it. However, this lamp...

"well, that isn't actually very conveniently-shaped." However, it was too late to change hiding spots, as now a taller skeleton had entered the fray.

"WHAT ISN'T VERY CONVENIENTLY-SHAPED??" He wore a rather innocent grin, wearing a goofy outfit barely resembling armor.

"oh, just this lamp. wanna look?" _What???? Sans, what are you doing???_

His brother glanced right at it...

...

"I THINK IT WOULD BE CONVENIENT FOR SOMEBODY SHAPED LIKE THAT LAMP."

"hmm, ya think?" How hasn't Sans' brother noticed Steven??? _If this was an RPG, it probably would look like I'm hiding behind this lamp, but... how doesn't he see me??_

"... YES, I THINK SO!" Sans' brother put his hands on his hips, confident in his judgement. "BUT, THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT... HAVE YOU SEEN ANY HUMANS YET??"

_Please don't say anything, please don't say anything!!_

Sans shrugged. "nah, not really." _Phew!_ All was well! Perhaps Sans wasn't really that unreliable, he isn't going to just reveal your spot!--

"do you think the lamp can help you with that?" _Sans!!!_

"I'M AFRAID NOT, BROTHER," the tall skeleton went on, "BECAUSE THAT LAMP IS NOT A SENTRY!!"

"that's a shame."

"I KNOW!!" He leaned over a little to barely meet Sans' height. "GOOD THING YOU'RE A SENTRY!" He lowered even more... "SPEAKING OF, WHY HAVEN'T YOU RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES YET??"

"oh, don't worry, i'm recalibrating 'em, papyrus." A sinister grin flashed onto Sans' ever-permanent smile already on his face. "it just takes a ton of work."

 

He winked.

 

"a **skele** -ton."

As if right on cue, a rim-shot played, seemingly from nowhere. Steven tried to hold back his snickers as Papyrus stamped his foot. "SANS!!"

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!!" Papyrus sighed, and continued, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself..." Steven knew what was coming, laughter already beginning to escape.

"down to the bone." Another rim-shot played on cue, much to Papyrus' disgust. Steven, on the other hand, let loose some giggles and laughter.

Papyrus groaned. "I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, AND LEAVE YOU AND YOUR LAUGHING LAMP BE..." He twisted around on his right foot, making him face 180 degrees away from the situation and began to walk off. However, before he left, he stopped and turned around to face Sans.

"AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE,

'BACKBONE' INTO IT!!!!"

No rim-shot played, yet, a very confident Papyrus ran off ahead, laughing a "nyeh-heh-heh" that hazily reminded Steven of Peridot. As soon as the coast was clear, Steven let loose all laughter.  _Who knew these guys would have such great puns?_

Steven's laughter proved to be contagious, as even the stocky skeleton started to chuckle as well. "heheh, he's great, isn't he?"

Clearing the snow that got onto his pants, Steven stood up and used the lamp to balance himself for a moment. "Ahuhuh, yeah, he seems really cool!" He forgot entirely about the fact that Papyrus was intent on looking for humans.

"well, you oughta get going," Sans said, with his eye sockets lazily looking upon Steven. "he might come back. and if he does... you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"Hah, as much as I'd like to, I probably should get going." Steven began to make his way on the path deeper into the forest, when...

"actually, hey... hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" He paused and turned to the short skeleton.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"i was thinking... my brother's been kind of down lately." _Aww, what would get him so down?_ " he's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day."

Steven recalled that Papyrus was said to be a 'human-hunting fanatic,' and he'd also recall how Toriel had warned him about Asgore...

Sans must have noticed, because he added, "don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be."

 _Well... he didn't seem to be mean and was actually kind of funny, so..._ After some considering, Steven nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll do it."

"thanks a million. i'll be up ahead." Sans walked in the opposite direction of Steven, where they had came from. Being very confused, Steven decided to shrug it off and walk ahead.


	9. pebis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shenanigans from the skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was short! i want to be able to set out more chapters at once in order to complete snowdin a little quickly. don't worry, as for next chapter, this small child will run into a snowdrake, icecap, and maybe even a chilldrake. who knows. its spooky man

> After some considering, Steven nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll do it."
> 
> "thanks a million. i'll be up ahead." Sans walked in the opposite direction of Steven, where they had came from. Being very confused, Steven decided to shrug it off and walk ahead.

Not soon after beginning on this snowy path, Steven notices it diverting into two, with a box and a sign off to the side. Peering near to the sign, it would read...

"This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover."

_Aww, how nice!_ Steven popped open the box next to the sign and peered in, however, there was nothing of notice, other than a singular Tough Glove.  _I don't think that's going to help keep all of me warm._ He kept the box in mind if he were to carry too many items. After peering ahead, seeing the skeleton brothers, he'd take a left before confronting the duo.

Steven would come across a river with a lone fishing pole cast into it. Curious, he would reel it in. The end of the fishing pole's line revealed a wet piece of paper with writing on it, saying, "Call Me! Here's my number!" The paper listed the phone number. 

"Uhhh... yeah, I don't think I'm going to call that." Steven cast the fishing pole's line back into the river, and went to confront the skeleton duo.

Following the pathway, he approached the two skeleton brothers mid-conversation.

"SO," Papyrus had continued, "AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." As he trails off, he glances to his left and takes note of something that wasn't there before, seemingly in Steven's direction. As he looked back at Sans, he would look in the same direction as Papyrus. The duo would do this so rapidly, eventually they just spun around in one spot, gathering themselves after a moment and huddled together, facing away from Steven.

"SANS!! OH MY GOD!!" Papyrus exclaims, voice barely cracking. "IS THAT... A HUMAN!?!?!??!?!" He would excitedly turn around and show Sans what had been right in front of him.

 

"actually, i think that's a rock."

"OH."

Steven couldn't help but let lose a small chuckle.  _He_ still _hasn't noticed me?? And noticed a_ rock  _instead_ _???_ Then again, he is  _some_ form of rock.

 

A gem.

 

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans pointed toward Steven.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Papyrus wore a giddy grin on his face, looking at Steven, sharing the contagious smile. He knelt down and whispered to his brother, "(IS... IS THAT A HUMAN)"

"(yes)"

"OH MY GOD!!!" Papyrus clasped his orange mitten-like gloves together. "SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO..." He could barely contain himself in his spot, which was quite entertaining to watch. How did he have so much exciting energy?

...That was incredibly contagious? As he snickered to himself in amusement, Steven enjoyed Papyrus' sense of fashion and attitude.

Papyrus must have finished his sentence, as he cleared his skeletal throat. "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!" He held an assertive pose, hand on hip and all. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!!" Maybe Papyrus really wasn't that threatening after all!--

"I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL!"  _Never mind, that's still a scary thought._ Sans seemed to wink from the distance as Steven realized his tenseness, reminding him that Papyrus isn't going to hurt him, "even if he tries." It helped a little, but, it's still worrying.

"THEN... THEN!!!

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT." He doesn't know what happens next..??  _Huh, guess Sans was right. I shouldn't have doubted his brother._

"IN ANY CASE! CONSIDER... ONLY IF YOU DARE!" He crossed his arms in a confident manner, having finished his introduction.

"Huhuh, oh, I  _dare!_ " Steven stepped a foot forward, playfully challenging the taller skeleton.

Papyrus, surprised at first, would shoot an ecstatic look toward his brother before responding to Steven. "THEN, PREPARE FOR JAPES!! PUZZLES!! AND MULTITUDES OF JAPERY!!" He completed a 180 degree turn once again and did his trademard "nyeh heh heh" laugh as he dashed through the forest, presumably to set up his puzzles.

"heh, wow, you really seem dedicated to playing along." Sans seemed surprised, almost as if he wasn't expecting him to really do anything with Papyrus, let alone challenge him.

"Well, I'm sure he's a nice guy, now that I sort of met him." Steven made his way toward Sans. "Hah, I actually thought he'd catch me right then and there, but if he's willing to make puzzles to do it with style..." It would be incredibly fun! And, perhaps, he can convince Papyrus he doesn't need to capture anybody!

"yeah, don't worry, steven," Sans assured him by patting his shoulder as Steven passed by, catching his attention. "i'll keep an eye socket out for ya." He winked for emphasis.

"Hahuhuh, thanks!"  _Oh, Sans, seemingly inserting puns when you least expect it!_ He excitedly trudged forward in the show, as Sans went the opposite way once again.

Not much farther ahead, laid a station similar to the one he saw earlier with the lamp, however, this station seemed... a little more low-budget, made with cardboard and other crafts. Attached to the front was a sign, that would read off some narration from assumingly Papyrus.

"YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER... I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!" Steven snickered as he read this, but then noticed a little note at the bottom in slightly smaller handwriting...

"(NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)"

" _Hahaha!_ " Steven stood up, not realizing he was kneeling down to read the narration. "Aww, he seems like he wants to be popular." He would recall his friends back at Beach City, and notice how he seemed rather popular in town.  _Maybe I could introduce him to everyone there!_

Steven continued forward through the snowy forest, excited for what more lies ahead.


	10. ill change the chapters to be serious later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven pets a dog and kills an icecube

> " _Hahaha!_ " Steven stood up, not realizing he was kneeling down to read the narration. "Aww, he seems like he wants to be popular." He would recall his friends back at Beach City, and notice how he seemed rather popular in town.  _Maybe I could introduce him to everyone there!_
> 
> Steven continued forward through the snowy forest, excited for what more lies ahead.

 

As Steven stepped forward, he skidded to a halt after hearing shuffling within the trees nearby. Curious, he'd trudge toward the sound slowly, internally debating if he wants to interact with whatever is hiding here.

  


His mind says yes after 2 seconds of very careful thought.

 

Pushing aside the branches of snowy leaves, he manages to grab a peak of the monsters. He could make out a monster that seemed to be... made of ice? With googly eyes?? And another that looked something similar to a bird. A large bird? And another with... sunglasses?????

They were definitely speaking, but, he couldn't make out anything. _I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping,_ he reminded himself, and would exit the brushes.

Suddenly, he felt eyes piercing him with their stare in the back of his head. “Who’s there!?”

Steven turned around to face the group, halfways in the bushes. “I-I’m sorry, I was just passing by!”

“It’s not those skeletons…” The icicle-shaped monster ran toward Steven, who was already kneeling down and not at all prepared for a fight. _Oh gosh please don’t fight me right now??_

“You better not want to take my cool hat!”

_….What?_

“Wh-- no, I don’t, why would I want to take it??”

“You’re just jealous of how cool I look!”

 

“...Huh?”

Before realizing the ice monster made an unintentional pun, icicles were spearheaded toward Steven, who quickly summoned a shield to block the attack.

“Woah, Icecap, _chill_ out!” The cartoony snow bird called out, dashing away from the one with sunglasses. _Snrk._

“Get away, you just want my hat, too!” It didn’t hesitate to create room between the bird and itself by summoning ice crystals shaped like needles from the ground, breaking the snow beneath.

_He seems awfully protective of his hat… so much so, that’s all he’s thinking about._ An idea hit Steven-- if he could possibly get the hat away from Icecap and out of everyone else’s reach too, perhaps he won’t be so focused on it? He quickly tossed his translucent shield at Icecap, knocking off his hat to reveal….

  


An ice cube.

 

“W--- _what??_ ”

“---His body was just his hat!?” The birds, shocked, ended up running deeper into the forest. Steven paid no attention and approached the lonely ice cube. As expected, it wasn’t fussing over the hat anymore, but rather…

“Nobody will think I’m cool anymore.”

A low self esteem.

“Well, I think you are!”

Despite having no eyes, the block looked up at Steven. “You mean it?”

“Yeah! I think you’re…

_Chill!_ ” Steven held out finger guns with his tongue sticking out a little, with a goofy smile.

“...Yeah, I don’t think I need my hat anymore.” Steven patted its non-existent cubey head, agreeing.

“I have to head out, but, it was _ice_ to see you!” _I’m on fire with these puns! Wait, that might be bad._

After waving goodbye, he headed back onto the trail. Pushing the chilly snow ahead with his sandals, he shivered and trudged forth. _I’m still surprised this snow isn’t as cold as it should be… and, how everything is basically like winter but it isn’t that cold._ He approached what seemed to be another sentry station, recalling Papyrus’ and what most likely was Sans’ near the lamp earlier. However, this seemed to be dog-themed, because it had an icon of a dog on the top of the station.

Steven observed the station, and took note of the bell. _Well, if everyone is as friendly as Sans and Papyrus, maybe ringing this won’t be a bad idea…!_ He reached a hand and tapped the bell.

...Slowly, a dog _(a husky?)_ rose from behind the station, on 2 legs. It certainly was humanoid in that fashion.

“Did something move? Was it my imagination?” He peered around, almost as if he didn’t notice Steven in front of him.

“Um, hi--”

“I hear something!!” The dog leaped out from behind his station and landed in front of Steven, revealing himself to be wearing a pink shirt with another dog icon and leopard pants. He had equipped himself with two short swords, but not short enough to be classified as knives. “I can only see moving things! Show yourself!!”

Steven backed up into the station, a bit surprised. “I-I’m right behind you!... Mister.” _Hopefully he gives me his name??_

The husky turned around, and, seemingly did not notice him still. “If you’re a human, and you’re moving… I’ll make sure you never move again!!” He held up one of his swords, almost ready to strike. Steven whimpered, but not like a dog.

_This dog… is he somehow blind??_ After thinking that, Steven immediately took that back. _No, wait, that sounds really rude._ The dog scanned the area, looking around. It seems like he still hasn’t noticed him.

Steven had the idea to surprise him with a pet. He scratched the bottom of the dog’s jaw, and, he seemed to… like it!

“WH-- I’VE BEEN _PET!_ ” The dog’s tail wags with immense power as he struggles to process that he has been pet by something. Steven giggled. _Aww, that’s cute..!_

He’d stop for a moment, wondering if the dog could ‘see’ him. Still unsure of how that works, Steven looked at the husky’s eyes… _Well, they don’t seem blind._ After, he’d resume petting.

“THERE IT IS AGAIN!!” Ecstatic once more, the hound tapped his foot and dropped his swords. “WHERE IS IT COMING FROM????”

“Haha, it’s just me! I’m Steven!” He’d grab the husky’s paw. “I’m a human, but it’s okay, I’m nice!”

“A human… that _pat_ me!?” The speed of his wagging tail slowed for a moment, almost questioning if the statement is true, and if he should be eliminating what’s in front of him. He leaned forward and used his big sniffer to confirm if Steven’s words were true, just like a typical dog.

 

“Boop!” Steven touched the nose of the dog.

“ _AGAIN????_ ” He’d frantically touch his nose, almost baffled by the fact a human _touched his sensor._

“Ahuhuh, what’s your name, you big goofball?”

“It’s Doggo, you human--”

“ _Doggo?????_ ” Steven gasped in awe. “That’s one of the cutest names I’ve heard!!” He squished Doggo’s face.

Suddenly, a paw would meet Steven’s human hands, pushing them away. “Alright, that’s enough.” As if a serious mode switch was pressed, he hopped back behind his sentry station. Steven turned and remembered the bell, so, he’d press it…

Doggo slowly rose from behind the station, glancing around. “Hello?” Steven pressed it again.

“...Is anybody there? No?” Steven snickered, realizing this gave him an idea.

 

Ding ding. “Is it that human? Didn’t he go away?”

Ding ding. “Is it them? Are you two playing a trick on me? Real funny.”

Ding. “Big guy? Is that you? Come on…”

Steven tried to hold back his laughter. _I kind of feel bad, but, he’s funny! Just a few more times!_

Ding. “Well, it’s not the tall skeleton. He’s too loud.”

Ding. “Whoever you are, knock it off!!”

_Okay, okay, he’s getting annoyed, better stop._ He’d lift his hand to move it away from the bell--

 

Ding.

Steven muttered under his breath, “Wh-- whups!!” That was a complete accident. “S-sorry, that was me! I didn’t mean to annoy you too much!”

Doggo slightly lifted his head from behind the sentry station. He didn’t say anything, but seemed to be looking at Steven. Or rather, through him…?

“...Anyways, bye!!!” Steven hurried along, a little embarrassed. _Ohh, I shouldn’t have bothered him too much… but he was a cute dog!!_ As he tried to rationalize his time spent messing with doggo, Steven discovered a small patch of ice in front of him, sporting a Sans the skeleton just before it.

“Oh, hey, Sans!”


End file.
